Ne me juge pas
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: Un amour d'adolescence, une histoire normale... Ou presque. A travers le harcèlement, Sasuke pourra-t-il avoir l'amour qu'il mérite ? (Merci à Yuuki-Momoru pour tout !)
1. Prologue

**Ne me juge pas**

**Prologue**

Il attendait tranquillement, en cette chaude journée d'été. Le regard fixé sur l'école. Ça faisait un mois qu'il voulait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il ressent, ses désirs inavoués, son amour inexprimé. Mais ça faisait un mois qu'il ne pouvait pas, attaché à sa peur, comme une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche. Des chaines se refermaient sur son corps fragile, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Sasuke devait en parler. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'imploser, sentant son cœur tremblant dans son torse. Des petites gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Il le voyait enfin, ce grand blond. Celui qui le rendait totalement fou. A chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de lui, Sasuke pouvait sentir son odeur, celle de son shampoing plus particulièrement. Une senteur fruitée, irrésistible. Naruto se rapprochait encore un peu plus de lui en souriant. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient à cause du stress, lui causant un déséquilibre.

Il était à seulement 2 mètres. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ses sentiments sans en faire trop ? Comment confesser un amour qui n'était pas réciproque ? Après tout, il devait faire court, simple, clair... avant de s'enfuir comme un peureux. Voilà son plan d'action.

- "Bonjour Sasuke, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Lui demanda Naruto en souriant.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, perdu dans les yeux bleus du jeune blond qui se tenait de lui.

- "Euh... Je... Tu..." Commença Sasuke.

- "Il, Nous, Vous, Ils ?" Se moqua gentiment Naruto avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, ce qui accentua son tremblement.

Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent tels des braseros ardents au contact de l'homme qu'il aime. Il n'avait qu'à dire 3 mots. 3 simples mots qui ne sont pas dit assez souvent, surtout dans sa bouche. Il devait se bouger, il devait parler, il devait se confesser, c'était le moment !

- "Je...te... Je t'..."

En baissant la tête, il finit.

- "aime..."

(Note de l'auteur: Un petit prologue, qui m'a été inspiré de Quand Je Joue Juliette. Momo-chan ! Je sais même pas si je continuerai, je ne sais pas écrire les histoires d'amours... Je ne sais pas, vous me direz. Si vous me lisez. Voilà voilà, bisous les chouchounous.)


	2. Le Premier Regard

**Ne me juge pas...**

**Chapitre 1**

**Le premier regard**

C'était une journée normale pour Sasuke Uchiha. Aller au lycée en ce mois de Novembre, l'année scolaire venant de débuter pour ce petit Terminale. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa situation, étant entourée d'une famille aimante ainsi que d'amies bienveillantes. Une vie totalement banal pour un garçon qui l'était tout autant. Pourtant, il ne savait pas que c'était le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Du haut de son mètre 79, il se regardait attentivement dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il n'était ni gros, ni maigre. Juste... normal. Des cheveux châtains foncés redressés sur sa tête en guise de coiffure et des yeux verts pour boucler le tout. Pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer. Il soupira avant d'entrer dans sa douche. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit lentement ses escaliers noirs pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Il y retrouva sa mère, Sunny Uchiha, qui portait très bien son nom. Une femme douce et réservée qui aimait sans compter. Un vrai rayon de soleil dans toute la maison. Avant de lui dire bonjour, il s'assura que son frère Itachi n'était pas dans les parages. Leur relation avait toujours été tendue, et le passage de la puberté pour Sasuke n'avait rien arrangé à la chose, se renfermant encore un peu plus hors de sa famille. Seule sa mère comptait encore, avec qui il partageait une relation Mère/Fils exemplaire. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et le seraient toujours. Il fit un petit bisou sur la joue gauche de sa maman avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Demanda Sunny en lui passant la bouteille de lait.

- Ça peut aller et toi ? Les ronflements incessants de papa t'ont dérangé ? Je les entendais de ma chambre... soupira Sasuke en tartinant son morceau de brioche sans grande conviction.

- Tu sais, au fil des années, ses ronflements m'apaisent. Je ne pourrai pas dormir sans !

Elle éclata de rire avant de se joindre à son fils à la table familiale avec son thé. Le même depuis 15 ans, à la menthe. Quand Sasuke et Itachi étaient encore jeunes, elle leur disait de ne jamais lui « Menthir » et avait gardé cette expression encore maintenant pour détendre l'atmosphère fraternelle dès qu'une querelle un peu trop violente pouvait démarrer. Concernant leur père, Toshiki, les deux frères étaient assez indifférents. L'homme ne montrant jamais ses sentiments et étant toujours en déplacement pour son travail, ils ne le voyaient pas assez souvent pour avoir une haute opinion de lui. Il était très souvent abent, même pour leurs anniversaires. Sauf celui de sa femme, le centre de la famille. Rien n'était plus beau que sa femme, pas même son travail. Ils étaient restés amoureux pendant 21 ans, et ça continuait comme ça. Sasuke lui demandait souvent pourquoi elle tolérait ses absences à cause du travail, ce à quoi elle répondait toujours la même chose : « Il travaille aussi dur pour subvenir à tout nos besoins. C'est un homme dur, certes, mais pas froid. Un jour, il vous montrera qu'il tient à vous deux autant qu'il tient à moi, fais moi confiance. ». Sasuke ne demandait qu'à voir, le manque paternel lui pesait de plus en plus chaque jour. Heureusement que son grand frère avait été là pour lui apprendre les bases de la vie. Comment se raser, que faire si quelqu'un attaque une personne faible, comment se comporter en société. Même avec leurs tensions, il lui en serait toujours reconaissant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? Dans les nuages ? Tu vas bientôt être en retard pour le lycée si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu, mon ange. Lui dit Sunny en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais crié sur ces enfants, en dispensant toujours ses conseils ou ses inquiétudes avec le sourire. Ce sourire apaisait Sasuke aussi bien qu'un médicament. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il grêle, si sa mère lui souriait, ses angoisses étaient dissipées.

- Je sais Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, est-ce que j'ai déjà été en retard une seule fois ? Il lui rendit son sourire avec joie, avant de mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Au fait mon chéri ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu trouvais une fille jolie au lycée, ça fait bientôt 2 ans et demi et rien. Alors que tu es beau comme un cœur, je m'inquiète... Questionna Sunny, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, dès que j'ai trouvé, je te le dirai, tu seras même la première ! En attendant, je file, le bus est là. A ce soir, je t'aime.

Un bisou sur la joue droite et le rituel était complet. Il prit rapidement son sac et courut jusqu'au bus, qui l'attendait sagement. En montant, il sourit à la chauffeuse qu'il aimait bien avant de rejoindre son ami Ino. C'était une grande fille avec une queue de cheval blonde. Toujours souriante, elle n'avait que faire de ce que les autres gens pouvaient penser et du quand-dira-t-on. Elle aimait ce qu'elle aimait, sans crainte d'un reproche ou d'un rejet. Sasuke l'admirait vraiment pour ça. Quand il l'avait amené chez lui la première fois pour étudier l'espagnol avec elle, sa mère l'avait prise pour sa petite amie et était folle de joie. Elle l'était moins quand ils lui dirent la vérité. Mais toujours aussi contente que son fils avait trouvé une meilleure amie aussi gentille et serviable qu'Ino. Sunny savait très bien que son fils n'avait aucune mauvaise fréquentation. La preuve avec Sakura qui entra dans le bus lors de l'arrêt suivant. Une jeune fille du même âge qu'Ino et Sasuke, avec les cheveux étrangement roses. Une mauvaise expérience qui avait mal tourné pour elle à l'âge de 15 ans, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour en changer, coincée avec la couleur barbe à papa. Mais si Sasuke devait être honnête, il dirait que ça lui allait bien, c'était même devenu sa marque de fabrique, elle ne passait jamais inaperçu. Même si elle regrettait sa couleur blonde d'autrefois. Sakura avait subi exactement le même traitement qu'Ino lors de sa venue dans la demeure des Uchiha pour la première fois. Elle avait du clarifier de suite la situation, n'aimant pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Toujours franche, sincère et droite, Sakura était une amie inestimable dans le cœur de Sasuke.

- Au fait, je vous ai pas dit ! Monsieur Hatake étant absent, on va avoir Miss Yui en Histoire maintenant, une jeune femme de 25 ans apparemment, fraichement diplômée. Leur annonça Ino, au courant de tout avant tout le monde.

- Ben il a quoi ? Il a pas pu se fouler quelque chose, j'ai jamais vu un gars aussi lent ! C'est fou. Je le soupçonne même de fumer en cachette pour être aussi décontracté. Répondit Sakura en fouillant dans son sac dans l'espoir de trouver son écharpe. Le temps commençait à devenir plus froid et les habits d'hiver sortaient des placards.

- En tout cas, je me demande si Miss Yui sera à l'aise, après tout, si elle vient d'être diplomée, il se peut que nous soyons sa première classe. On va tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien, pas vrai ? Demanda Sasuke, qui n'aimait pas vraiment le harcèlement, que ce soit sur un autre élève ou un professeur.

- T'as bien raison ! Faudra juste prévenir les gars de pas être trop lourd avec elles. Surtout si elle a vraiment 25 ans, ils vont multiplier les sous-entendus douteux si tu veux mon avis... Soupira Ino en secouant la tête horizontalement.

Elle parlait de Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru et Naruto. Sasuke ne les connaissait que très peu, restant à l'écart pendant les récréations et au déjeuner. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec eux sans savoir pourquoi, préférant la compagnie de Sakura et d'Ino. Les garçons avaient plusieurs fois tenté quelque chose sans succès, il les repoussait toujours gentiment. Prétextant un léger mal de crâne, une activité quelconque avec sa famille ou tout simplement le manque de temps. Mais voir leurs visages déçus de ne pas pouvoir inclure une nouvelle personne dans leur bande d'amis lui fendait le cœur. Il aimerait bien mais une force l'en empêchait, une force qui faisait trembler ses mains moites à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, une force qui le faisait légèrement rougir quand ils lui parlaient, une force qu'il n'avait pas avec ses trois amies. Lui-même ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Tiens, en parlant de trois, Hinata fit à son tour son entrée dans le bus et s'assit à côté de Sakura. Une jeune fille brune et timide à l'extérieur mais très drôle à l'intérieur. Il suffisait de la connaître juste un peu pour la faire sortir de sa coquille. Après une intégration difficile dans le groupe de Terminale, elle était désormais un membre à part entière, aimée de tous.

- Coucou vous. La grande forme ? J'ai appris que... Commença Hinata avant d'être interrompu par Sakura.

- On sait, Miss Yui remplacera Mr Hatake, Ino nous l'a déjà dit. Dommage, t'es un poil retard ! Hinata lui donna une légère tape sur la tête.

- C'est pas ça idiote ! Naruto a rompu avec sa petite amie apparemment ! Cria fièrement Hinata, s'attirant les regards des autres passagers. Elle devint rouge et s'enfonça dans son siège.

A l'évocation de cette nouvelle, le visage de Sasuke se transforma lui aussi en tomate. C'était ça, la plus grosse énigme pour lui. Pourquoi était-il toujours gêné d'entendre ou de voir Naruto ? Et surtout, pourquoi sa rupture le réjouissait ? Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre une rupture, pas même à son pire ennemi. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement sur son siège. Ce qui attira l'attention d'Ino, à côté de lui. Pour Hinata, elle pouvait aisément comprendre sa réjouissance. La brune craquait pour lui depuis la maternelle, mais n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Seulement Sasuke restait un mystère. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait l'ex-petite amie, encore moins son prénom. Quelque chose de louche se préparait, elle le sentait... Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, mais resterait sur ses gardes.

- Bon alors, tu te décides à lui faire ta déclaration ? Ino et moi, on a une pancarte avec marqué « Félicitations Hinata ! » qui traine dans mon grenier depuis au moins 8 ans. Lance toi ! T'as quoi à perdre ? Demanda Sakura en se recoiffant.

- Je risque de perdre son amitié... Et puis je voudrais bien t'y voir franchement, je suis pas du tout son style. Je dois te rappeler que Seiko était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme lui d'ailleurs ? Soupira tristement Hinata à l'idée de la non-réciprocité de son amour.

- Mais non tu vas jamais perdre son amitié, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne connais pas très bien Na...ruto mais je suis sûr qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber pour ça. Sourit Sasuke en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Mais Ino n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à prononcer le prénom du beau blond.

Seulement, la grande blonde ne put en savoir plus, le car s'étant arrêté devant le lycée. Avant de descendre, elle voulait parler de ses doutes à Sakura, laissant partir Sasuke et Hinata devant. Si jamais elle devait surveiller son meilleur ami, Sakura allait l'aider dans cette tâche difficile. Marchant tranquillement dans l'allée de son établissement, Sasuke repèra Neji qui courrait pour venir à leur encontre. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré à cette idée et pris le bras d'Hinata pour marcher avec lui, bras dessous-bras dessus. Sentant l'angoisse du garçon augmenter, elle posa une main sur son cœur et lui fit signe d'inspirer, puis d'expirer. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas cette peur des garçons, mais elle serait là pour l'aider sans poser de questions embarassantes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hinata ne voulaitt pas, c'était de perdre ses amis. C'était même sa plus grande peur. En relevant la tête, elle vit son cousin à ses côtés et papota avec lui, de la pluie et du beau temps, en essayant d'éviter d'impliquer Sasuke, qui n'était pas en mesure de parler pour le moment.

- Et euh... Bonjour Sasuke ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ? Questionna maladroitement Neji. Il ne voulait pas déranger Sasuke mais il avait été élevé de la même façon qu'Hinata, et ne pouvait donc pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Je..euh... Je vais bien merci. Bredouilla Sasuke comme il pouvait.

Dans sa tête, il hurlait. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Ça allait parfaitement bien pour lui au collège. Pourquoi, dès qu'il avait rencontré cette bande d'amis, sa langue se figeait dans sa bouche à chaque fois qu'un garçon était dans les parages. Enfin, un des garçons du groupe, il n'avait pas ce trouble là avec d'autres élèves. C'était incompréhensible. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Hinata avant de prendre la fuite et de courir dans l'un des couloirs pour éviter Neji. La jeune fille cria plusieurs fois son prénom, sans succès. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière afin de lui montrer qu'il était désolé. Mais à force de ne pas regarder où il allait, il se cogna contre un élève et tomba directement dans ses bras. Sasuke, sonné, ne remarqua que la chaleur de ses bras qui l'entouraient, lui procurant une sensation agréable. Mais une voix familière le ramena à la réalité, celle de Naruto.

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

(Note de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comparé à ma toute première fic en 2007, je suis bien plus fier d'avoir écrit ce chapitre, et j'espère l'avoir bien écrit surtout, pas de fautes, une bonne histoire tout ça ! Dites moi tout, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ! Je commence doucement bien sûr, je peux pas non plus tout mettre dedans, c'est le tout premier. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! Mais dans pas trop longtemps bien sûr. Bisous les chouchounous !)


	3. Le Malade Imaginaire

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le malade imaginaire**

Dans les bras de Naruto, Sasuke se sentait flotter. C'était comme s'il ne touchait même plus la terre. Il n'entendait pas les bruits extérieurs et n'avait donc rien compris à ce que le grand blond venait de lui dire. Ses joues rougissaient d'elles-mêmes, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur elles. Mais son cœur, le plus atteint, ne cessait de battre sous sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon, c'était psychologiquement impossible. Naruto venait à nouveau de parler mais toujours aucun son n'était entendu. Les autres commençaient à regarder la scène de loin, mi-amusés, mi-surpris. Déjà 3 minutes que Sasuke avait une jambe dans les airs et le corps dans ces deux bras forts, sans bouger. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse du blond et se releva de lui-même. En le regardant dans les yeux, il y voyait une pointe de surprise mixée avec de l'inquiétude. Il fit le meilleur sourire qu'il ait pu dans cet état avant de s'enfuir en courant comme précédemment.

- Sasuke ! Cria Naruto, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer à l'instant.

Le jeune garçon s'était réfugié dans les toilettes, caché dans un cubicule. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, sans explications. Il ne savait même pas si c'était de joie, de tristesse, de colère : Rien. Il était totalement perdu à l'heure actuelle. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui lui valut un sursaut quand la personne qui était derrière frappa avec ferveur. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas un des garçons du groupe, ne voulant voir personne dans l'état où il était. Une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Sasuke, sors, c'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre... Chuchota Ino, qui s'inquiétait.

- Mais... C'est les toilettes des garçons Ino... Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Balbutia Sasuke maladroitement entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis là pour toi avant tout. Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'Infirmerie. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ?

C'était vrai. Si Sasuke devait confier ses tracas à quelqu'un, ce serait surement Ino. En 2 ans de temps, il avait partagé des soirées à rire, à échanger, à fondre même devant des films un poil trop romantique. C'était devenu sa confidente avec le temps. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur ce tourment qui existait en lui. Sasuke lui-même ne comprenait pas. Et il avait peur de ce qu'Ino pourrait faire ou dire si jamais elle l'apprenait. En ouvrant la porte, il trouvait sa meilleure amie inquiète, avec le front plissé, mais une expression douce sur le visage. Le garçon se trouvait soudain bête d'avoir pensé à mal. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner de sitôt. Il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule. Ne sachant que faire, elle massa son dos, pour le soulager. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'Infirmerie tous les deux en silence. En arrivant devant la porte, la sonnerie qui signifiait le début de cours retentit et Ino afficha un léger sourire.

- Je te laisse entrer tout seul, je vais en classe prendre des notes pour nous deux. J'expliquerai ton absence soudaine, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Elle s'en alla avec un mouvement de main qui pouvait dire « Je te retrouve à Midi, surtout ne bouge pas d'ici ! ». Rentrer et admettre qu'il avait surement un problème ou ne pas rentrer et s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour la journée ? Il pourrait tout simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Naruto et Ino seraient surement là pour lui faire rappeler ce moment embarrassant. Il toqua deux fois et attendit patiemment l'infirmière. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 15 minutes. Une fille se présenta enfin devant Sasuke et mit la clé dans la porte. Elle portait un tablier blanc avec une croix rouge brodée sur son cœur au dessus d'un débardeur rose. Un short en jean et des bandages sur sa jambe droite complétait la tenue. Elle semblait totalement paniquée et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Après avoir enfin réussi à ouvrir l'infirmerie, elle fit entrer Sasuke et s'assit à son bureau.

- Je suis terriblement désolée ! Je m'appelle Tsumiki Mikan, et je suis la nouvelle infirmière de l'école. Apparemment, ma précédente consœur a abandonné son poste pour... cause indéterminée. O...kay. Alors, bienvenue à l'Infirmerie, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Tsumiki avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait débordée mais néanmoins préoccupée par la santé des étudiants.

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai. Ma meilleure amie m'a fait venir ici après m'avoir trouvé dans les toilettes à cause d'un câlin... Enfin non, j'étais tombé dans ses bras en pleurant !... Non non ! C'est pas ça ! Cria Sasuke en remuant les mains devant son visage.

- Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais pour t'aider. Pars depuis le début, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que le câlin a été fait sans ton consentement ?

- Et bien... Non, je suis tombé dans ses bras en courant. Et après, j'avais chaud, mes joues étaient rouges, je tremblais et j'ai fini par pleurer dans les toilettes. Ma meilleure amie m'a retrouvé et m'a amené ici... C'est grave ce que j'ai docteur ?

- Appelle moi Tsumiki s'il te plait, j'ai 23 ans quand même... Sinon, tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir la grippe avec ces symptômes ! Je vais te prendre ta température pour être sûre, et si jamais tu fais 38° ou plus, j'appellerai l'un de tes parents pour leur prévenir de ta sortie forcée. Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon thermomètre...

Elle se pencha en dessous de son bureau et chercha parmi tous ses instruments. Elle se cogna la tête plusieurs fois, ce qui la fit soupirer. Sasuke pensa qu'elle était vraiment maladroite pour une infirmière mais ne dit rien. Après tout, s'il avait la grippe, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Sauf une, les pleurs. Il avait déjà été malade avant et n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça. En vérité, s'il réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais pleuré du tout de sa vie. Son enfance avait été heureuse, le collège était passé comme une lettre à la poste et il n'y avait jamais eu aucun décès dans sa famille pour le moment. Mais un simple contact physique avec Naruto et tout s'emballait. Peut-être qu'il lui avait refilé la grippe... En pensant au loup, le blond frappa à la porte juste à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour ? Ah Sasuke tu es là, je m'inquiétais par rapport à ce matin, tout va bien ? Questionna Naruto, au pas de la porte.

- … Euh...Et bien...Je...Hum... Articula difficilement Sasuke en avalant sa salive plusieurs fois, la chaleur et les tremblements étant revenus.

Tsumiki, surprise de cette conversation, leva la tête pour voir Naruto. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra en retour. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour mais Sasuke n'était pas du tout concentré. Il regardait ses pieds et occultait totalement la source de ses troubles. Quand Tsumiki retourna devant le malade, elle s'aperçut de sa soudaine couleur d'écrevisse en plein soleil et sauta sur son bureau. Une main sur son front confirma ses soupçons.

- Tu es brûlant ! J'appelle tout de suite ta maman, pour voir si elle peut venir te chercher, surtout ne bouge pas ! S'affola Tsumiki en prenant le téléphone de l'école. Elle fouilla dans tous les dossiers avant de voir qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son patient.

- Je peux l'appeler moi-même, je vais l'attendre sur le parking de l'école, merci beaucoup Miss Tsumiki, je verrai avec l'école quand à mon retour... Sur ce, à très bientôt. Annonça Sasuke en se levant. Il occulta totalement Naruto et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il passa à côté de lui, en silence.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Attendre tout seul n'est pas super, tu sais. Proposa gentiment Naruto, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami, enfin sa connaissance, enfin le gars qui était le meilleur ami de l'une de ses amies.

- Bnon... Jve...Nion... Nuom... Non. Merci. Bredouilla Sasuke en descendant les escaliers menant à la sortie. Il avait l'impression de parler coréen et se sentait stupide.

Enfin dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mettre à genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Était-il vraiment grippé ? Il ne savait plus rien sur rien. Ces deux dernières années, il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Mais un seul moment dans les bras de Naruto et sa langue se transformait en marshmallow. Incompréhensible. Il envoya un rapide sms à sa mère, en lui disant que la nouvelle infirmière du lycée l'avait fait sortir à cause de symptômes soudain et inexpliqués. Ça allait surement l'inquiéter mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire « Un câlin accidentel m'a rendu aussi bête qu'une porte de placard. ». En l'attendant, il vit passer la classe de sport de Terminale S avec Gaara et Kiba qui essayaient tout le temps de se faire tomber l'un l'autre en athlétisme. Il rigolait en imaginant ce qu'il se passerait s'il traînait avec eux. Peut-être qu'il s'amuserait aussi... Le klaxon de la voiture de sa maman le tira de ses pensées. Il s'avança maladroitement vers sa mère, qui le regardait comme si c'était un alien.

- Monte dans la voiture Sasuke, tu vas prendre froid dehors... En rentrant je te ferai un chocolat chaud. Sourit Sunny. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir être mère au foyer vu que son mari gagnait assez d'argent pour subvenir au besoin de la famille. Et son passe-temps préféré, c'était de s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle était donc ravie que son petit « bébé » ait encore besoin d'elle, car dans pas longtemps, ce ne serait plus le cas...

- Je suis là depuis quelques minutes ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je pense retourner à l'école demain... Murmura Sasuke en entrant dans la voiture. Il boucla sa ceinture et reposa sa tête contre son siège. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto le regarder de loin et détourna rapidement le regard.

- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai du venir te chercher ? Le coup du symptômes soudain, ton frère ne me l'avait jamais fait. Gloussa Sunny en conduisant.

- Ben... Je sais pas moi-même. Je suis devenu rouge et fiévreux d'un seul coup, et puis c'est passé, et puis c'est revenu, et puis c'est passé à nouveau. Miss Tsumiki s'est inquiétée et a préféré me ramener à la maison... Dit Sasuke en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa maman.

- Le principal c'est qu'elle a fait du bon boulot. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu te retrouves dans ces états-là ?

- Et bien non, c'était normal. J'étais avec Hinata et Ino et d'un seul coup, boum, comme si j'étais au dessus d'un volcan en éruption. Soupira Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas dire « J'ai senti le parfum d'un autre garçon pendant notre accolade amicale et poof ! »

La petite discussion se finit rapidement car ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur maison, qui n'était qu'à 5 minutes à peine du lycée. Sasuke prenait seulement le bus pour parler avec ses amies le matin. En entrant dans son salon, il reçut un SMS d'un numéro inconnu. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit. Le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire lui fit tomber son portable sur le sol. L'écran affichait toujours « Salut Sasuke, c'est moi Naruto. Ino m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que tu profites bien de ta sortie aujourd'hui. Tu peux glander sur ton canapé ! Réponds moi vite, on s'inquiète tous. »

(Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 2 un peu en avance c'est vrai mais je ne voulais pas laisser une trop longue attente, je sais ce que ça fait qu'on a pas le prochain chapitre d'une fic qu'on aime bien. J'espère donc que ça vous plait ! Je me suis permis quelques petits personnages non-Naruto comme Tsumiki qui vient de Super Dangan Ronpa 2 ou Miss Yui qui vient de Corpse Party, que l'on verra dans les prochains chapitres. C'est pour apporter un poil de variété, même si l'intrigue reste NaruSasu évidemment ! Et puis j'adore tellement Tsumiki que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre... Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 3 ! Bisous les chouchounous !)


	4. Visite Surprise

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 3**

**Visite surprise**

Debout, Sasuke ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Le téléphone toujours allumé sur son parquet. Il se contentait juste de le regarder, sans un bruit. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, voir même penser, le cerveau trop embrouillé. Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi ce blocage ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Une seconde vibration le sortit de sa torpeur. Intrigué, il se pencha et lut « C'est Ino, je peux passer ? M'inquiète pour toi. Je suis pas ta grande sœur pour rien ! Réponds moi vite... ». Même s'il voulait répondre, ses pieds restaient collés sur le sol, comme tétanisé. Il allait rester ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ou jusqu'à ce que sa mère, Sunny, le sorte de sa transe.

- Ben, tu fais quoi là ? T'attends une apparition divine ? Blagua-t-elle en lui ramassant son portable.

- Je...En fait j'ai... Je... Bredouilla Sasuke.

- Relax, je regarderai pas. Tu es un adolescent avec tes secrets après tout, comme je l'ai été. Et puis bon, je sais que tu ne me caches rien. Répliqua Sunny calmement.

_Et bien en fait je te cache un blocage que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Et je sais même pas pourquoi je te le cache. Et pourquoi est-ce que je me parle dans ma tête ? Suis-je devenu fou ? Ai-je vraiment de la fièvre ? _

- ...Sasuke ? Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle... Va t'allonger s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier et tomba littéralement sur son lit, affaibli mentalement par les événements de ce matin. Il répondit un léger « Okay » à Ino avant de réaliser que sa vision se troublait et que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce fût. Il dormit une petite heure, visité par un rêve assez étrange. Il était dans un centre commercial en train de faire des rollers quand des cambrioleurs d'une bijouterie le prit en otage, accompagné de Naruto, d'Ino et d'Hinata, eux aussi captifs. Après un certain temps, Ino tua deux des kidnappeurs à l'aide d'une fleur avant de s'enfuir discrètement avec une corde à sauter, laissant ses amis à leur sort tragique, celui de mourir déshydraté. La sonnerie de sa porte le sortit de sa confusion. Il se leva péniblement, chancelant d'un côté comme l'autre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit une Ino contente de le voir, mais assez choquée par la blancheur limite vampirique de Sasuke.

- Salut toi, je peux m'inviter dans ta crypte ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Seulement si tu enlèves tes chaussures et que tu pries St Dracula à l'entrée. Répondit Sasuke, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Très bien, cher maître de la nuit. Je t'ai ramené les cours que tu avais manqué ainsi qu'une carte assez... spéciale. Dit-elle en lui tendant les documents.

Il la regarda, puis la carte, puis Ino, puis la carte à nouveau, puis Ino, avant d'ouvrir la surprise. Il y trouva une dizaine de petits mots écrits par le groupe d'amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de l'intégrer par tous les moyens possibles. Il survola des yeux les différentes écritures, reconnaissant celle d'Hinata « Quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur moi, mon Sass', tu le sais j'espère ! » ou encore Kiba avec un joli « Hey mec ! C'est dur d'écrire pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas te connaître ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, un jour, tu mangeras avec nous à notre table, et ce sera super. Laisse nous une chance, tu ne le regretteras pas. Laisse toi une chance, abandonne toi, tu verras, ça fait du bien... ». Le mot inattendu du jeune homme lui fit couler quelques larmes, qu'il essuya aussitôt. Ino resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il ait fini pour lui expliquer. Sasuke chercha le mot de Naruto en vain. Il sentait une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant dans son cœur, et il n'arrivait pas à pointer du doigt ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Levant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, il lui lança un regard interrogatif, les yeux rougis par ses larmes précédemment.

- Ils étaient inquiets de ta soudaine disparation et ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il se passait. Comme je ne savais rien du tout, Gaara a eu l'idée de faire une petite carte pour te remonter le moral et pour que tu reviennes le plus vite possible. La nouvelle infirmière, Miss Tsumiki, nous a juste dit que tu avais de la fièvre mais c'est tout. Elle a l'air gentille bien qu'un peu...gourdaillache sur les bords. Finit Ino avec un petit sourire.

- Mais... Pourquoi moi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été odieux avec ces garçons depuis le début de l'année en refusant toujours de les accompagner, alors pourquoi veulent-ils me connaître à ce point ? Questionna-t-il en essuyant les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, ainsi que celui d'Hinata et de Sakura. Ils savent que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ils le voient bien quand on est à 4. Et ils aimeraient bien te connaître aussi avant tout. Elle marqua une pause. ...Tu sais, ce n'est pas des gens méchants. Si tu n'apprécies pas les railleries qu'ils se font, tu peux leur dire et ils ne te feront rien !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je... Je... J'arrive même pas à me comprendre moi-même ! A chaque fois que je suis proche d'un garçon du groupe, mon cœur se met à palpiter, mes paumes deviennent aussi mouillées qu'une serpillière usagée et je n'arrive pas à articuler. C'est pour ça que je les évite. Pas parce qu'ils s'amusent entre eux ou parce que je ne les aime pas. C'est moi le problème. Ça n'a jamais été eux... Murmura Sasuke, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ino posa timidement la sienne sur l'épaule de son ami.

- C'est donc ça, le fond de l'histoire... Honnêtement moi j'avais imaginé un peu tout et rien. J'avais de ces situations farfelues qui se profilaient dans ma tête, t'en rirais ! C'est pas grave Sasuke, on va travailler ça ensemble, d'accord ? Je t'accompagnerai. Je serai comme une moule sur son rocher, comme une sangsue sur une peau humaine... Ou une tique sur un chat !

- J'ai saisi l'idée, c'est bon !... Je dois faire quoi, tu crois ? S'inquiéta Sasuke, les yeux baissés.

- Et bien, demain, tu reviens pimpant et beau comme un camion de pompier. Ensuite, tu vas manger avec nous à la cantine. Et si jamais tu arrives pas à dire quoique ce soit, c'est pas grave. Ton talent de...de...présence suffira. Et je parlerai pour nous deux. Je serai ton interprète ! S'exclama fièrement Ino, tout sourire.

- C'est pas un peu trop fort pour commencer... ?

- Si. Mais tu seras avec des gens qui ne te veulent pas de mal. On ne te jette pas dans une cage remplie de lions qui n'ont pas mangé depuis 7 jours quand même ! Les filles qui seront là t'apprécient pour ce que tu es et les garçons présents ne veulent qu'une seule chose : Te connaître davantage. Et puis je sais qu'un certain garçon attend ça avec impatience. Son prénom commence par un...

- N... Laissa s'échapper Sasuke, un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ben oui tiens, comment tu le sais ? Naruto m'avait demandé ton numéro, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être le moyen de faire connaissance autrement que par la parole, vu que tu n'avais pas l'air très doué ce matin... J'ai mal fait ? Il t'a envoyé un message ?

- ...Non pas encore. Mentit Sasuke, le visage rouge.

- Oh et bien, cet empaffé le fera surement dans la soirée, le connaissant. Il est très long quand il s'agit d'envoyer des messages, je te jure ! Une fois j'ai attendu 1 semaine avant qu'il réponde, et le seul truc qu'il m'avait écrit, c'était « Cool. ». Ce gars me rendra folle un jour... Soupira Ino avant de regarder sa montre. Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos si tu veux être prêt à revenir demain ! Pas besoin de m'accompagner, je sais où se trouve la sortie ! A demain Sass' !

Sasuke ne lui dit rien, aucun mot. Pas même un simple au revoir. Il était préoccupé par ses derniers mots. Naruto, long à répondre aux messages ? Mais pourquoi en a-t-il envoyé un aussi rapidement dans ce cas-là ? Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant d'afficher le sms du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il réfléchit à une bonne réponse pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'appuyer sur ses touches, instinctivement. Après avoir examiné son écran de portable sous toutes les coutures, il appuya sur Envoyer. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ». C'était ce que Naruto allait lire la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait son portable. A peine s'était-il allongé sur son lit qu'une nouvelle vibration le fit trembler. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Un appel. Il décrocha sans regarder, il ne voulait pas regarder. Il savait sans regarder.

- Naruto ? Demanda timidement Sasuke.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas aussi bien que tu le dis. Après ce matin, on s'inquiète tous. Répondit calmement Naruto, avec un ton rassurant.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne suis rien pour vous, et je le resterai. Laissez moi tranquille à la fin ! Cria Sasuke avant de raccrocher et de jeter son portable une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

Une vibration, deux vibrations, trois vibrations. Cela continuait sans s'arrêter. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas répondre, pas maintenant. Lui parler serait trop dur. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Il ne voulait plus être dérangé par rien ni personne. La simple pensée de Naruto au bout du fil lui fit trembler le ventre, comme si des papillons se posaient dessus. Il sentait la chaleur qui envahissait son nez, ses joues, son corps entier. Lorsque Naruto était en contact direct ou indirect avec lui, il n'était plus maître de son corps. Il se sentait abandonné à un tout autre sentiment inexpliqué. Un sentiment qui le rendait fou de rage, mais qui lui faisait aussi un bien fou par la même occasion. Un sentiment qui pouvait effacer ses problèmes, mais aussi en créer d'autres. Un sentiment qui allait changer sa vie.

Sunny regardait la scène à travers l'ouverture de porte de Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois que son fils traversait ça. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur le portable, vibrant toujours sur le sol, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son fils, en position fœtale au dessus de ses draps, à trembler. Une mère normale aurait accouru au chevet de sa progéniture et aurait appelé un médecin. Mais Sunny le sentait. Sasuke n'était pas malade. Il y avait autre chose de sous-jacent qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Elle se rappelait en souriant de ce qu'elle avait traversé à l'époque avec son mari, qui était simplement son amourette de lycée. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait de se jeter d'un précipice à chaque pensée, de marcher sur des charbons ardents à chaque parole, de ne plus respirer au premier baiser. Ce sentiment qu'on appelle...

… L'amour.

(Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce chapitre 3, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur des 2 premiers ! J'espère qu'il vous aura néanmoins plu. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez toujours me le dire dans les commentaires, je les lis attentivement, je n'attends que ça, d'avoir un retour sur ce que j'ai écrit, pour voir ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est à changer, à garder. D'ailleurs oui, Sasuke a les cheveux et les yeux un peu différents, c'est fait exprès, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop. Et oui, il peut paraître fragile/faible, mais il expérimente quelque chose de tout nouveau qui le chamboule totalement, il ne sera pas toujours comme ça, je le promets. C'est juste la réalisation ! Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 4, bisous les chouchounous !)


	5. Rendez-vous arrosé

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 4**

**Rendez-vous arrosé**

En se réveillant, Sasuke sentait que son corps était courbaturé, même s'il n'avait fourni aucun effort physique particulier. Le choc émotionnel était suffisant pour lui causer une fatigue immense. Il se leva sans grande conviction et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, afin de se préparer pour la journée. Après tout, il n'était pas malade, alors retour à l'école pour lui. Sasuke enfila un maillot violet avec un short en jean, sa tenue préférée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation du moment. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Ino, Sakura et Hinata avaient organisé une après-midi à la piscine après le lycée et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de se balader en maillot de bain, n'ayant pas une grande confiance en son corps. Ni trop gros, ni trop mince. Pas musclé mais sans aucun bourrelet disgracieux. Il secoua sa tête en se disant qu'au moins, il ne verrait aucun garçon du groupe. Sa poche vibrait et il sortit son portable, ignorant les 25 appels manqués de Naruto qui s'affichaient sur un coin de l'écran. Il décrocha, entendant la magnifique voix de sa meilleure amie blonde à l'autre bout du fil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, princesse ! On t'attend devant ta porte nous là ! Cria Ino.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à sonner pour entrer ? On est des gens civilisés ici je vous signale. Et puis ma mère va être contente de vous voir. Vous êtes vache quand même... Répondit Sasuke.

- Bon, bon, on arrive, on va discuter le bout de gras avec la merveilleuse Sunny !

Le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre au même moment où il raccrocha. Plus qu'à prendre sa serviette et il était fin prêt pour l'école. Leçons ? Apprises. Devoirs ? Faits. Naruto ? Naruto. En descendant lentement, il surprit une conversation bizarre entre Ino et sa mère. Il n'entendait que des murmures, mais il avait distingué un certain mot. Le mot « amoureux ». Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, Sunny pensait-elle encore qu'il sortait avec Ino ou quoi ? Il allait devoir régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. En s'approchant de sa mère, il répétait un discours dans sa tête avant de s'arrêter net. Sa mère était triste. Son visage n'affichait plus cette expression joyeuse qui la caractérisait tant. Le rayon de soleil s'était effacé. Il déglutit. Que s'était-il passé ? Un problème au travail de son père ? Un souci avec son frère ? Ou alors... était-il responsable de sa soudaine perte de lumière ? Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il s'avança vers elle et lui toucha l'épaule.

Elle leva la tête et essaya de feindre le bonheur pour ne pas alarmer son fils. Mais le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté hier lui avait fait remettre en question la vie de son fils. Apparemment, il était amoureux, ou éprouvait une attirance pour quelqu'un. Et une personne du même sexe que lui en prime. Elle venait de demander à Ino qui aurait pu l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive la veille, et la blonde avait tout naturellement répondu « Naruto, c'est le seul assez taré qui me vienne en tête, pourquoi ? ». Naruto. Son fils lui avait souvent parlé de lui quand elle demandait qui était les autres amis d'Ino. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, avec un sens de l'humour assez développé. Mais quand Sunny demandait à Sasuke la raison pour laquelle il ne restait pas avec, il se fermait dans un mutisme profond, en rougissant des oreilles jusqu'au cou. Tout était clair à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça la surprenait beaucoup. Sasuke avait toujours été un garçon différent. Il n'aimait pas le sport, n'avait jamais été intéressé par les filles, adorait le chant et la danse. Elle le savait intérieurement. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle avait bloqué ça dans sa tête. Pas la honte ou le dégoût. Plutôt une déception par rapport à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pour Sunny, son fils allait se marier à une belle jeune femme, avoir 2 enfants, un garçon et une fille. Fonder sa petite famille en quelque sorte. Mais avec son amourette, tout était remis en questions. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, ça faisait partie de lui. Et il n'avait même pas l'air d'être au courant, alors que c'était lui le principal intéressé de l'histoire. Elle devrait le guider jusque son âme sœur, même si ça lui faisait un peu mal. Le principal, c'était le bonheur de son fils. Ça allait lui demander un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Le plus difficile était encore à venir. L'annoncer à Toshiki. Elle redoutait la réaction de son mari. Le plus longtemps ça resterait secret, le mieux ça serait. Elle secoua la tête, mieux valait ne pas penser à ça pour le moment.

- Maman, tout va bien ? Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps... Jamais en fait. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sasuke, inquiet pour sa mère.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je vais bien ! J'ai pas changé d'une semelle, depuis hier. Je ne pense pas avoir pris une ride non plus... Elle se tourna vers les filles. Je me suis mal maquillée ou quoi ?

- Oh non Miss Uchiha, pas du tout. Vous êtes aussi magnifique qu'une fleur en plein été, profitant d'un vent salvateur pour laisser ses pétales flotter. Répondit Sakura, théâtrale.

- N'en fais pas toute une montagne non plus Sakura, là ça se voit que tu en fais trop ! Sunny éclata de rire, un rire qui sonnait faux, mais qui était suffisant pour rassurer son fils.

- Bon et bien, on va y aller alors. Passe une bonne journée maman. Dit Sasuke avant de sortir de la maison avec ses 3 amies. Sunny laissa échapper un soupir dès la porte close. Les temps à venir allaient s'annoncer rudes.

Dans le bus, Sasuke regarda ses pieds. Il avait la sensation désagréable d'être proche de résoudre une énigme, mais d'être toujours autant dans le flou. Et le comportement bizarre de sa mère l'inquiétait encore plus. Sa vie était devenue un trou noir en peu de temps. Le message de Kiba, les appels de Naruto, la joie perdue de Sunny. Il pensait tout controler, mais apparemment, il était dans le faux le plus total. Ces personnes, qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis le tout début, souhaitaient discuter avec lui. Sans aucune raison apparente. Juste comme ça. Il soupira. Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui. Mais pour faire plaisir à Ino, il allait essayer de faire des efforts. Peut-être qu'après tout, avec un seul membre masculin du groupe, ça pourrait passer. Kiba qui lui avait écrit ce mot adorable ou Gaara qui avait eu l'idée de la carte. Tous sauf Naruto. Après le coup de sang d'hier soir et le silence dont il avait fait preuve au téléphone, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui parler ou même le voir pour le moment. Peut-être que des excuses seraient de rigueur. Plus tard. Loin dans le temps. Voir jamais. Possiblement jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais...

- JAMAIS ! Cria Sasuke en se levant brusquement de son siège, effrayant au passage tous les occupants du bus, y compris Ino, assise juste à côté.

- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier « Jamais » aussi fort ? Et puis pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Pour... Pour rien. Rien du tout. Tout va parfaitement bien. Bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Il se rassit en murmurant. Monde de merde...

- Dis donc Sasuke, est-ce que c'est à propos d'hier et de ce dont on a parlé ? S'inquiéta Ino, le front plissé.

- Ah oui, de ta phobie des pauvres garçons de notre groupe. Rajouta Sakura avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu leur as dit ?! Hurla Sasuke à Ino, qui ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

- Ben, je pensais qu'on pouvait régler ça toutes les trois. Tu nous fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Sasuke soupira.

- C'est pas ça... Mais j'ai honte maintenant. Je me sens nul et faible...

- Mais non, t'as pas à t'en faire. On ne penserait jamais ça de toi. On va t'aider à comprendre et à « soigner » ce petit trouble que tu as en ce moment. Ça va passer. Hinata rassura son ami du mieux qu'elle put.

L'école passa sans grande excitation. Ino, qui vit le trouble de Sasuke en action pour une fois, n'insista pas par rapport à sa présence à la table du groupe. Il put s'assoir n'importe où. Mais il avait préféré ne pas manger du tout. Son jeu de cache-cache avec Naruto lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il avait essayé de l'éviter toute la journée, ce qui était épuisant à la longue. A chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, le grand blond l'attendait avec un regard inquiet. Et il devait rebrousser chemin pour éviter les questions un peu trop insistantes. Mais la journée était enfin finie, place à la détente et la relaxation au bord de la piscine muniscipale. Chauffée et couverte, elle offrait la possibilité aux personnes qui le voulaient d'obtenir un peu de chaleur en cette saison automnale. Ou juste de profiter tout simplement de l'eau pour nager, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Sasuke s'installa sur son transat et respira un grand coup. Tranquilité, le voilà. Il s'allongea et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, comme pour dire « Laissez moi tranquille, je me détends. » Mais une voix familière le tira de sa détente.

- Enfin, tu es à moi. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper ! Vociféra une voix exagérée et dramatique. Mais un brin d'humour se cachait derrière ce cri du cœur. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer une tignasse blonde qui flottait au dessus de sa chaise longue. Il sursauta tellement fort qu'il tomba sur le sol.

- Na...Na...Na...

- Tu essayes de chantonner un air connu ? Na na na ! Na na na ! Blagua Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sasuke l'examina longuement. Il ne portait qu'un simple maillot de bain noir avec une petite bande blanche sur le côté gauche. Il était si moulant qu'on aurait dit du cuir. Ainsi exposé, le jeune garçon brun ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de Naruto. Il n'avait pas un corps d'athlète ultra-musclé, mais de fins abdos se dessinaient progressivement sur son ventre, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille et son regard bleu azur faisait ressortir sa peau mate et bronzée, ce qui faisait baver Sasuke. Une minute, le garçon vérifia sa bouche, grande ouverte à la vue du bel éphèbe qui se tenait devant lui. Il se releva en vitesse, bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles et courut en direction des vestiaires. Naruto eut beau lui crier de faire attention, il n'avait pas vu la flaque d'eau qui se situait tout près de la piscine. Sasuke glissa malencontreusement dessus, l'entrainant droit dans l'eau, complètement habillé. Il coula jusqu'au fond, sans pouvoir controler ses mouvements, toujours autant choqué par sa rencontre avec Naruto. Sa tête heurta le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance quasi immédiatement après le choc. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut un éclair jaune perçant l'eau à toute vitesse. Une bulle finale sortit de sa bouche et... le trou noir.


End file.
